


A failed experiment

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: This new bottle that Sento has worked on has some side effects.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A failed experiment

"Well, that didn't quite turn out as expected," Sento leaned back in his chair in the lab, turning the new bottle around in his hands. Something about it felt odd, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ever try this one out or just toss in the trash just to be safe. 

"What's wrong?" Banjou asked from the corner, making his way to the table where Sento was sitting with his frown.

"It's this bottle. I just made it, but I have no idea about the outcome," Sento said. 

"Well, we won't know until we try, right?" Banjou said and determindly took the bottle from Sento.

"Wait!" Sento jumped up, trying to retrieve the bottle from Banjou, "I haven't quality checked it! What if it goes wrong? What if anything happens to you!"

"It's gonna be alright!" Banjou patted the scientists shoulder, "I can take much more than that. I trust you not to make anything dangerous"

He shook the bottle and inserted it into the Cross Z driver.

ERO

The sound echoed in the lab and Banjou posed. "Henshin"

But nothing happened. The driver stayed on but he was still without a suit. Sento let his head down. "So it was a failed experiment after all. I'm glad nothing worse than this happened."

"Hm," Banjou nodded, taking the belt off. "Say, Sento," he approached the other man, "are you using a new shampoo? It smells really nice. You.. you smell nice"

Sento widened his eyes as Banjou came closer, eyes closed as if he was sniffing like a dog, about to embrace the scientist when Sento made a step to the side and Banjou ended up hugging nothing but air. 

"Banjou?" Sento asked, raising an eyebrow, "are you okay? You couldn't have smelled that perfume from that distance..."

"But I did! Such a nice flavour.. Also, say, have you always been so attractive? That smooth, black hair.. your lips.. you look so"

"W-W-Wait," Sento halted Banjou's move towards him by pressing his hand to Banjou's chest, "if this is some kind of joke, I.."

"No," Banjou said seriously, "and ugh, when you touch me like this, it feels good.. Sento.. my senses seem to have heightened.. I feel tingly.. "

Sento grabbed the bottle out of Banjou's hands and placed it on the table. "There must have been something wrong with the bottle.. maybe some sideeffect. I'll check on this later. Maybe you should rest and wait until the effect has cooled off"

"But.. " Banjou smiled, pressing closer against the other man, and Sento caught his breath. It wasn't that he didn't think Banjou was attractive, he just.. 

"Sento.." Banjou whispered, "I want you" 

He pressed closer and Sento murmured softly in protest when Banjou leaned in to crush his lips on the other in a messy kiss. Sento struggled a little but it began to feel good, and then he sensed it, too, a little percentage of the effect of the bottle that had obviously infiltrated Banjou's system.

"Sento.." Banjou growled and his hands where reaching out to roam everywhere over Sento's body he could, his back, and down towards his butt. 

Sento yelped. Partly he wanted Banjou to go on, partly this was obviously wrong and they needed to stop. But what if this was the only way to help Banjou out of this?

He sighed into the kiss and began to kiss back as Banjou hastily began to tug on his clothes. Maybe Sento would have a bad conscience later but he remembered having had such thoughts about Banjou before, even without an erotica bottle. 

The most logical option was the bed, but they didn't even make it this far, Banjou pressing the other agains the wall with one leg up, mouthing down his neck. The drug had completely taken control and all he could do was think with his cock. Sento sighed and was happy that it was him Banjou was letting it out on and not some dangerous stranger.

Banjou's licks along his neck felt hot and the hand in his pants made Sento whimper. He was usually in charge in bed but maybe this could be seen as some sort of experiment for himself. A very lustful one. His conscience alarmed him that Banjou would maybe not be too happy about this later and maybe mock him or be angry at him for not having stopped him but what was there to do? Tying Banjou up and letting him suffer until it was over didn't seemed to be a nice option, either. Besides, if Sento was completely honest, he wanted this, too. And it felt to him that even though Banjou was under the influence of the drug, he did, too.

Because the amount had been low and if he was that much against having sex with Sento, he wouldn't have gone for it or looked for someone else.

While he was thinking all these things, they had managed to toss their clothes into a corner and Banjou had thrown him on the bed where Sento had landed on his belly with an Oof. 

"You're so hot, do you know that?" Banjou murmured against his neck while his fingers rubbed against Sento's cleft. Sento blinked.

"Banjou, we need .. lube" he pressed out and Banjou halted. "You're right.. I don't.."

"I .. I .. do have some," Sento admitted with a crimson blush on his face. Banjou didn't need to know what he sometimes did to himself at night. Banjou didn't ask more about this, his brain too sex clouded right now and Sento was glad he didn't have to get up and Banjou was at least capable of fetching the bottle after he told him where it was located.

He felt a weight dipping into the bed and sighed when a warm slick finger slid along his cleft. He was about to do it with Banjou Ryuuga.. He was really.. 

"You're too tense"

"Then loosen me up more" Sento replied with a pout and Banjou made a face before sliding his hand around Sento's form to stroke his cock. It was too much, too much energy and vigor, all because of the drug that Banjou was doing it like this. Maybe, Sento thought, just maybe, they would do this again when Banjou was sober again. Sober and willing. He moaned when Banjou pressed a finger inside, too eager to fuck, and it hit Sento, that he wanted this, wanted Banjou inside him and that the eagerness turned him on. He lifted his butt slightly and Banjou moved in another finger. It wasn't really elaborate but forceful, like with everything that Banjou did. Act first, then think. 

Sento angled his hips differently himself in hope to get Banjou to hit the spot and after a while he did. 

"Hnng ah fuck," Sento moaned and Banjou continued his thrusts. 

"There?"

"Yes.. feels good there"

"Okay" 

Banjou understood and kept rubbing that spot inside Sento until the other couldn't stop panting. 

"Banjou, now!"

Sento pressed his face in the pillows and tried to breath regularly when Banjou began to push in but it hurt nevertheless. He then felt a soothing hand on his back and smiled.

It took some time but eventually, Sento accostumed and began to slowly roll his hips into Banjou's groin. 

"Nhh Sento.. " Banjou groaned, "you feel so good"

He set up a fast pace, another point that made Sento think once they would do this again he would suggest to take it slow for a change, because that was something he was really into. It did have its nice sides so he would show the other. 

But now it was about this, a peak, the concentrated energy, the lust, the need.

Sento offered his body for Banjou to get the drug out of his system, and he was enjoying it, too. Win Win. 

Moaning, he felt himself rushing towards release with Banjou fucking him hard into the mattress, throbbing inside him and Sento reached down his body to stroke himself with Banjou's thrusts.

"Sento.. I'm gonna.. " Banjou uttered and then Sento felt it. He welcomed it, even, growling deeply while stroking himself over the edge. 

Banjou barely had time to pull out before he fell foward, passing out on the bed next to his lover. 

* * *

"What time is it? Why.. Oh my God my head aches"

"Here," Sento smiled and handed Banjou a glass of water with a pain killer. Banjou took it thankfully and drank. They were still in the lab, Banjou laying on the bed, blankets above his still naked form and Sento sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. 

"That stuff knocked you out pretty hard. You slept for 3 hours. But it should be out of your system now completely. I examined the bottle in the meantime and realized what I had done wrong while creating it. I threw it away after destroying it so it won't do anymore damage, I promise."

"Yes.. okay," Banjou listened while sitting up on his elbows, looking for his clothes, "furthermore, we .. we did.. we had.." 

A slight blush spread across his cheeks.

Sento smiled. "It's fine. I ... I didn't mind. It was partly my fault, anyway"

"But still.. I .. "

Sento looked at him questioningly. 

"I wanted to do this with you while being fully in control of my senses," Banjou said almost angrily and Sento's eyes widened before he smiled, patting Banjou's shoulder.

"Who said there can't be a next time?"


End file.
